In a nuclear reactor, a core of nuclear material is confined to a small volume internal to the reactor so that a reaction may occur. In many instances, a controlled nuclear reaction may persist for an extended period of time, which may include several years before refueling of the nuclear core is required. Accordingly, when used as a source of heat for converting large quantities of water into steam, a properly designed nuclear reactor may provide a carbon-free, stable, and highly reliable source of energy.
When two or more nuclear reactors are situated at a reactor site, stability and reliability of energy output may be increased. In such an arrangement, while a first reactor may be off-line for refueling, maintenance, repair, or the like, a second reactor may continue to function at its rated output power level. As additional reactors are integrated at the reactor site, stability and reliability of energy output may be further enhanced.
In addition to multiple reactor units as a means for providing a steady flow of output power, individual nuclear reactor units operating at a site may each be designed in a manner that promotes a high level of safety in addition to enhanced reliability. For example, a reactor unit may incorporate features that provide protection during and after the occurrence of events that may degrade a primary cooling system of the nuclear reactor. When such an event occurs, a decay heat removal system may be employed to ensure that the particular reactor remains in a stable condition.